Unexpected Trip
by ItsCitra01
Summary: A creepy adventure of the Winx girls who was planned to have some trip in a mystical forest. No sensored scene or anything forbidden.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

"Hey Flo, what do you think about my new dress?" Stella swings herself like a princess with her ball gown.

"That's perfect sweetie! And I love pink, that's what makes your dress perfect." Flora lift her thumbs up.

"Girls!" Ms. Griselda suddenly come to their room. Seems that she'll tell them an information.

"What now.. Ms. Griselda?" Stella sighed and changes her dress into her normal clothing.

"Head mistress Mrs. Faragonda will announce someting in the school's hall. So, get ready and go there!" Ms. Griselda glared and then leaving to other rooms.

"Come on girls! We have to hurry!" Tecna starts runs and her friends followed her.

In the hall.

The Alfea's hall was so noisy with the voices of the students who was talking each other about what will Mrs. F announce. A same questions like "You think what will she announce?" bursts out from their mouths. Till Mrs. Faragonda and other teachers enter the hall and stands behind the podium.

"Girls, please, be quiet!" Said Professor Palladium resolutely. And the students becoming quiet because of his saying.

"Thank you professor," Mrs. Faragonda starts to begin the announcement. "My girls, we've study here for a long time. And I know you all should be saturated with your life who was full of subjects, and studying every time." She cleared. "And to make that saturate go away, we'll make a trip so you can having fun there."

"Where will we have that trop Mrs?" Asked Marzia curiously.

"Wait Marzia, you asked me before I finish my sayings before. We'll have a trip in the Crystal Forest." Mrs. F continued.

When Mrs. Faragonda tell them where they'll have the trip, they're all gaped because of surprised, but happily, of course. But not for Stella.

'What?! Again forest?! Why must an awful place like that?! Why aren't we go for a trip to a Mall, and a place who fulls if FUN THINGS TO FO?!" Stella yelled in disappoints.

"Stella... did you heard the place? We're not just in a forest like you thought. We'll might be in the Crystal Forest!" Said Aisha who was annoyed with Stella's complaint.

"Mmph! Okay if those are real. I mean I can put all of the crystals abd wear ut as a necklace or others." Said Stella protesting and it makes her lips looks like a duck lips. The Winx girls are laughed because of that.

"Girls. Trip starts in day after tomorrow. Gather in the school's yard in 6 AM. So prepare the things that you want to bring from noww, so, in the trip day, there's no one late to gather in the yard. Trip will be held for 5 days." Mrs. Faragonda explained. "Any question?" Asked her, but there's no answer. "Okay, I thought you all understood. Thanks for your attention. See you in the trip day." Mrs. Faragonda ended the announcement.

"You can go back to your room. Take care of yourself so, in the trip day no one's sick. This trip is a must. And DPN'T MAKE ANY NOISE IN YOUR ROOM." Said Ms. Griselda fiercely. The students left the room and walks to their rooms.

In the Winx's room. Every girls are so busy preparing their luggages.

"Okay.. so I need ti bring my makeup kit, beauty kit, nail kit also.." Murmur Stella as she puts her stuffs to her trolley.

Musa shook her head, "Stell, have you ever wondered? We're going to a FOREST, NOT to a HOTEL." Musa sighed. Aisha and Tecna laughed heard Musa's sayings.

"But I really need that.." Said Stella innocently. Musa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If you sweeties asks me, I'll bring my own things, plus medicines box, my eyeglasses perhaps I have to read that my eyes can;t read, and some magic seeds perhaps there's no plants.." Flora giggled.

Bloom jumped from the sofa, "I'm agreed with Flo!"

Musa nodded, "Nah, things that Flora brings are useless, different with Stella's." She giggled. Stella just glared at her.

Tecna remove her laptop. "I just need to bring my own things too and my small laptop with GPS. First thing if we lost."

Aisha snapped her fingers and winked, "That will be useless Tec."

The next day, an afternoon in the Winx's room, one day before the trip day. The girls are just resting in their room, waiting night's come so they can sleep. Meanwhile, Flora was reading 'History of Forests' book. She have to study that place, perhaps that place was dangerous, so she can avoid it.


	2. Chapter 2 : Scary Starts

Next morning, absolutely in the trip day, the alarm's rang on 5 AM.

"Hmm... I still sleepy but I have to wake.." Flora yawned. "I'd like to wake the girls up." She walks to Bloom's bed, other rooms, to wake the girls up/ They're immediately take a quick shower because they're not willing to belate.

The Winx snapped their fingers, so their luggages flies following them.

"Girls, we'll going to destination by bus. So you can enjoy the scenes you find. Everyone's ready?" Professor Palladium convinced.

The students nodded.

"Well go get in the bus appropriate with your seat list!" Ms. Griselda gestured fiercely. The students obeyed her.

In the Winx's bus.

"I won't make this trip getting boring." Musa removes her MP4 player from her organizer, and wear her headphone.

"Well me too. I should looks glamorus anywhere and everywhere!" Stella removes her manicure kit and starts sublimate her nails.

Aisha yawned. "I didn't know what should I do but maybe I'll sleep because I still sleepy.."

"Yep perfect choice." Tecna nodded.

The Winx enjoys their trip with joking, laughing, talking, and also sleeping in the bus. The trip takes 4 hours drive. And when their bus drives near a big lake, Bloom jumped surprisingly, didn't know what was she saw.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Flora asked.

"I saw.. Oh no, nevermind." Bloom tried to hide her fear. She saw a shadow of a girl who wore long white dress and her hair was black, and smirked evilly at her.

"This trip might be shocking Bloom, just be brave." Aisha suggested. And Bloom back to her seat again.

Around 2 hours drive, Tecna felt that she wants to go to toilet, the bus stopped in a public toilet in a countryside which the bus has passed.

"Excuse me girls, I'm going to toilet. If Mr. Mario asks, tell him that he should wait for me!" Tecna running outside quickly to the toilet.

Inside the toilet, everything goes alright. But after Tecna finished, she feels that the 'scene' inside had changed. She was afraid in horror. She quickly running outside and remove her magic camera to see what's happened there. She found a girl like Sadako Yamamura stands in front of her.

"OH MY!" Tecna screamed and quickly running and enter the bus.

The girls who was talking suddenly gave a confused look when they saw Tecna who breathe pantingly. "What's wrong Tecna?" Asked them all.

"I-..I thought that this trip will looks like a horror movie, girls! I thought we should go home before we're haunted!" Answered Tecna, still pantingly.

"Just tell us, slowly.." Said Stella.

Tecna gave her camera to the girls with scared expression. "See what that I found near the toilet!"

"What did Sadako did in Magix? She even couldn't enter the portal!" Yelled Musa in disbelief.

"But this was the proof, Musa. Anyway, I also saw a girl like that near the big lake that we have passed a hour ago.." Bloom convinced.

"And I feels a strong mystical energy right here. But you sweeties just don't worry.." Flora smiled.

Aisha seems worried because of that conversation, so, she ended it. "Now, just be brave. And don't worry. We're here to happy. How about riddling? Come on.." She tried to cheer their friends.

The rest of the girls agreed. Finally the happiness came back in that bus. Everything feels so fast when they're talking. And finally, the bus entered the "Crystal Forest" gate. The Winx feels a bit shaky of the destination place.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mystical Adventure

**You guys were waiting the climax scene right? Yeah, here it is. Enjoy reading!**

When the girls got off from the bus, they're feels worried about the destination place. Especially Tecna and Bloom, who had experienced a nasty experiences before. But that's not their problem anymore.

"Wow interesting.. But still, mystical energy was strong here.." Murmur Aisha as she taking some pictures using her camera.

"What that I said, I'll put the crystals!" Stella put one crystal flower and some crystal rocks and use her magic to strings up the crystals into a necklace. "What do you think?" Stella wears her new necklace.

"Cool Stella!" Said the Winx girls.

Flora also took one crystal flower and placed it in the vase. "And I got one for my room. This will make my room looks amazing.."

The Winx set up their tent then places their luggages inside. Also with the other girls.

"Girls, we'll explore this forest. So, make a group! One group contains 6 perons. And remember, always note the instructions that you find along the way. DON'T USE MAGIC. If you didn't use your magic, you'll get 90. If you lost, use Friendship Power to find the way. We know what you girls do.." Professor Palladium explained the rules.

"But how long the exploring time will be, Professor?" Asked Amaryl.

"It's up to you, did you follow the instruction or not. Oh, and don't forget to bring the things that you'll need and your lunchs. Perhaps that your trip lasts till noon." Said Professor WizGiz.

"Everyone's ready? GO!"

The students runs quickly to the different ways. There are 10 different ways and 10 teams. The Winx girls ran to the west.

"I-..I thought this place were haunted. It looks creepy!" Stella looked around and a bit shaky.

"And here's so quite. And the plants here looks cold and died. Feels like an illusion.." Said Flora as she touched a crystal tree.

Aisha who was taking some pictures of a crystal sunflower felt that someone was pinched her. "Hey! Who pinched me?!" She yelled.

The rest of the girls shrugged. "It's none of us, Aisha." Said Bloom.

Musa gestured. "Come on, just continue the trip okay?"

They're walking straight till they found 3 different ways like T-Juncton and a wood sign contains an instruction : "Turn right to the north, and you'll finf a big snowy crystal tree. Enter it."

"Snow? But it's not logic alias impossible!" Tecna shook her head.

Bloom smiled knowingly. "Just follow the instruction Tec.."

"Yep or we lost." Aisha added.

The Winx walking to the east and there are so many trees. But between that all, there's a weird one. A big snowy crystal tree.

"Snow. In autumn. That's kinda funny right here. Anyway how can we enter a tree?" Musa giggled as she tried to find the way to enter. "I thought there's no way."

Flora try to follow the voice of nature, and closes her eyes. Her hand touched a part of the tree magically, she was touched a hole in the tree. "Oh here it is. Let's go!"

But Stella looked down to the tree's ground and shouted, "But I won't! I afraid that we'll go to a wrong place and, ugh, it's so yucky to enter this muddy crystal tree! There are might be a lots of bugs-"

"You want to save or not?" Aisha try to end the compliment conversation.

Finally Stella nodded and obeyed.

"See? There's no bugs-" Said Aisha try to prove Stella, but suddenly the ground of the tree that they're stepping vibrating and swaying hardly.

"Here." Aisha continued her paused sayings.

"Uh-oh."

Suddenly, they're falling from a high ground deeper, deeper, deeper, and more daker than before. They're all screaming hysterically and fell unconsciously in a different place.

"So, now, where are we?" Asked Bloom weakly, just came consciously.

Flora's expression answered Bloom's question that she also didn't know where are they now. And seems that she saw something. "Oh I saw a portal! Come on!" Flora walks through that portal and her friends followed her.

"Still in a side of this haunted forest?" Stella complaining in anger.

"Yes we are Stell. Oh there's a big tree right there, maybe we can rests there, and have our lunchs." Said Musa as she pointed a big tree. "By the way, what time is it now?"

Tecna looked to her white watch in her arm. "12.05 PM."

"Okie dokie."

The Winx girs take a rest for a while in that tree as they're eating their lunchs. After they was done, they're starting their paused adventure back."

"WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT?! Did Mrs. Faragonda and other teachers made ours 'special'?!" Stella keep complaining in anger, till her lips looks like a duck.

Flora shook her head. "Hmm.. Maybe you was right, Stella. Because we're senior in Alfea. But maybe they will give us the best score of all, like 4 years ago when we're exploring the Black Mud Swamp with the Specialists when Troll's escaped.."

Stella was becoming more upset with Flora's sayings. "Yes Flora. But I can't face this. CAN WE USE MAGIC?!"

Bloom covered Stella's mouth with her hand. "Stop complaining! We just use it if we lost. And I thought I found an instruction. Let I read this, : 'Go to where the sun located and you will find something that you want.'" Bloom read the instruction who had been wrote in a leaf of berry bush.

"To the left." Aisha snapped her fingers.

The Winx girls walking to the left and found a large land or might be called as garden, which fulls of many flowers and other plants in different and unique colors. Maybe that's why it's called as Rainbow Garden.

"A villa? Or should I say.. Castle? Why castle?" Tecna asked in confusion. "Flora, you're the one who studied about this place, do you know there's an ancient castle located here?"

Flora shrugged. "I didn't think I read this in my book. I just read about the garden that we found a minutes ago. I even didn't know here's a castle too..."

"Did we just lost? Professor WizGiz said if we're late that means we're disobeyed the instructions! Then we'll got a bad score and of course, punishment." Bloom starts worrying.

"I afraid that thing will happen Bloom... But now we have to enter it, don't worry okay?" Musa tried to make Bloom calm.

"Hmm.. The Castle of Southern Land. Now come on, follow me!" Aisha read the letters in the gate then gestured.

"You can call me crazy if this was just me, but it's more darker after we entered the gate? Out there was sunny." Stella starts to shaky.

Aisha smirked. "I felt same thing too. But no need to worry, we're togeher. Now let me knock the door." Aisha knocks the door and shouted. "Excuse me! Did anyone inside?"

The door's opening slowly, whereas there's no sign of life inside that castle. That's what makes the Winx girls shocking plus worrying..

Where are they?

**Dun dun dun... Curious? Review makes me work extra-tsuper faster! Tell me your opinion! **


	4. Chapter 4 : A Creepy Castle of Southern

**I'm sorry for a long update, my friends Winx fans! So here it is Chapter 4. Enjoy reading! ^_^**

* * *

_The door's opening slowly, whereas there's no sign of life inside that castle. That's what makes the Winx girls shocking plus worrying.._

The Winx girls enters the old wooden door,

"Uh-oh. Someone pinch me please! I'm watching a horror movie right now in my room, and I JUST WATCHING! This can't be real!" Musa yelled in disbelief.

"Let me." Stella chimed in low tune.

Musa screamed. "Aww it's real!"

"Now hurry. Just transform if we found something okay?" Tecna walks first and her friends followed. "Now let's go to the corridor and go upstairs." Tecna acted like a leader.

"Okay lady." Aisha giggled. Tecna just sighed.

Stella becoming more shaky, " Again? Different 'colors'? Uh I mean.. I saw normal but the color was a bit different. Like in a horror movie."

"Same here. But stay focus okay? Maybe because here's very dark." Said Flora calmly.

Tecna seeing her watch. "Yep now's still 1.30 PM. Don't worry."

They're walking to the corridor and then walks upstairs. In the second floor, they found a painting. It looks like a paints gallery. With many paintings inside.

"They must be a family from a centuries ago." Aisha investigating the painting that she found.

Bloom learned a painting of a woman. "Valentina Crew. 1746-1784. Wait! This woman is the woman who haunted us on the way to this place!" Bloom yelled.

"Let's see this sweet children. Oh.. so dusty." Flora wipes the painting and read the name on it. "Hmm.. Stephanie Crew. 1776-1785. I thought I've heard this one before. But I forgot where and when. Poor sweetie.. Seems that she just lived for a short age." Flora quiet for a while to think but then she left the gallery, following her friends.

"But they're already dead. Oh come on..!" Tecna whispered.

When they're going to head down and get out from that gallery, Flora saw the ghost of Valentina near the wooden window, smirked coldly. She saw it and gave a curious smirks. She stop walking for a seconds.

"What's wrong Flora?" Bloom gave Flora a puzzled look and takes her hand and walks with her.

Flora won't make her friends afraid, so, she tried to hide her fear. "Ehm nothing. Not a problem sweetie." She smiled.

The Winx girls found a mysterious room with opened door. Musa tried to being brave and open the door. "Check this out."

"What room is this?" Asked Stella when she saw the room was full of clothes and dresses. But it's all looks ancient.

"Girls?"

No answer.

Stella tries to use her magic but it doesn't work anymore. "Oh gosh..!" She sighed.

Stella feels that her arm is touched of something, and grabbed her arm.

"Bloom?"

Again no answer. She tries to turn back very slowly.. and slowly.. till she found A SHADOW OF A WOMAN WITH A VERY LARGE SMILE CATCH HER.

"There's nothing to scream, Princess Stella." Said the woman.

"W-..who are you? It's you Musa?" Stella tried to guess because the only one who can use illusion only Musa.

The woman shook her head. "I'm not your Musa."

Stella screamed hysterically. "Then who are you?! Please don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to scare you or anything. I'm Alessandra. I was one of this castle's maid a centuries ago. I want to show you this castle.." She show herself and smiled. She wore a long white dress with a long brunette hair.

"What do you mean 'Show me this castle'? I've saw this castle, and here I am!" Stella glared in confusion.

"Why did this castle was haunted, everything. Come with me." She offered her hand and Stella take it tentatively.

The maid and Stella flying above the castle where they're in. But that was in the past. The castle looks magical & colorful. Different far from the castle now. They're saw a little girl and a woman who was in the painting that Stella had found. The woman sat in a garden chair while she waits her daughter playing with a butterfly.

"Who was them 2, Alessandra? What was causing them dead? " Stella starting.

"The woman was our queen, and the little girl was the princess. They're living happily till this time. But someday... Come on, follow me." Alessandra brings Stella to the next year by a portal.

"A mysterious traveler came. He planned to sleep in this castle for a while till he find the way to get out from this region. The queen's accepted his come. Now just see down there." Alessandra pointed to the traveler.

The traveler tries to steal the Sword of the Southern. Which was the most powerful and the symbol of the Southern kingdom. The queen's couldn't accept the traveler more longer. From that time.

"STAY AWAY FROM THIS REGION, STEALER! DON'T EVER COME BACK! YOU'VE TRIED TO STOLE THE SWORD OF THE SOUTHERN!" The queen yelled loudly and her face full of madness.

The guards quickly brought the traveler outside and kick him out from the castle.

The traveler couldn't accept the queen's sayings. It's like a sword which had broke his feeling. "Control your sayings, queen of bad sayings! From this time, I'll put a curse for you, your castle, and your everything! With the power of darkness and madness which will make this region dead, I PUT A CURSE FOR THE QUEEN AND SHE'LL BE A GHOST AND HAUNT EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD, FOREVER! There's even NO SUN to brighten this castle. No smile of happiness. And no life for this castle!" The traveler screamed evilly. And watched the curse that he have made happily.

The sun who shining so bright disappearing. A dark clouds starts covering the sky of the castle. The rain starts falling. Lightnings appearing in the sky, completing the elements of horror. Now this castle was haunted forever. The queen's turned into an evil ghost who always haunted everyone who will have some journey around her region. All of persons in the castle dead. But the only one who always haunts was the queen. Her daughter was now also a ghost, but she just show herself sometimes.

"No one can save this castle. Only a friendship powers with love and happiness which full of sacrifices who can break the curse! Hahahahaha!" The traveler laughed happily then disappears in the center in the thickness of dark fogs.

Meanwhile, inside of the castle. The rest of the Winx girls are searching for Stella and worrying so much about her. Even Bloom was crying because of lost her best friend.

"Don't cry sweetie.. I know she's okay.." Flora tried to make Bloom calm.

Aisha nodded. "She'll be alright.. I knew it."

Bloom hissed. "How can I keep calm whereas my best friend is in danger?! I even can't stop thinking of her, girls!" Bloom gave up.

Tecna typing something in her GPS. "Magic didn't works here. And my GPS found no sign of Stella." She murmured.

"For the last time, Bloom. She'll be alright.. Everything can happen magically."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Tell me your opinion by REVIEW! **** Well, just feels happy because today's NO HOMEWORK! XD Reviews make me work extra faster. 3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Annoying Ghost

**Finally, just finished to shorten the last chapter of Religion Knowledge alias homework! So tired to types manually. And well, here it is the fifth chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Oh.. So, the true answer of this problem is the power of friendship right?" Stella repeated.

Alessandra nodded. "Yes that's it. And you're too caring of yourself. You have to make a change."

"Well okay then. I've already knew the secret. Now can I go back to my friends, please?" Stella asked.

"Sure. Good bye." Alessandra appears a sparkle in her hand and Stella suddenly stands behind her friends.

Stella waves her hand. "Good bye." She whispered. Alessandra then disappeared.

Stella quickly runs closer to the Winx. "Girls!"

"Stella! Where did you go?" The girls shouted.

Stella took a deep breathe. "It's a long... story! You won't believe what was I experienced. Alessandra, one of a maid in this castle show me all of this castle's history. And we have to break the curse to get out! Friendship power is the most powerful power in the whole world.." Stella explained

Aisha impressed. "Wow, then we should find the woman and break the curse! But you said you met a maid? That means there's a life in this castle.."

Stella shook her head. "No, Aisha. She was a spirit."

"But I'm so grateful that you're safe sweetie.. I thought something worst happen to you." Flora hugged Stella.

Musa stopped her walk. "Wait, I thought I heard something!" She smirked and looking around. "I heard someone was playing piano, whereas there's no sign of people right here."

"I heard same thing. Maybe we have to check the musical room, there!" Tecna points her finger to a room with wooden versailles door.

"Why are you so sure that it's the musical room?" Bloom whispered.

"Instinct, my dear."

Tecna finally opens the dusty door and found no-one there. They just found an ancient grand piano, and some ancient musical instruments.

"Great. I'm not scared anymore. This ghost is trying to scare us! They're haunts us many times." Musa murmured

Aisha sighed. "Come on, I want to investigate this room!"

"You said 'investigate'? Yay it's Scooby Doo and I like it!" Stella yelled innocently.

"It's not a time to joke, Stella.." Said Flora.

Aisha laughed. "And I found nothing to investigate. Let's get into the next floor." She gestured.

On their way to the next floor, absolutely in the stair, the girls found a little girl sitting there. With her long black hair hides her face.

"OH MY! It's the girl that we saw in the painting!" Bloom screamed.

The little haired black girl smiles coldly at the Winx. That's what make them feels shaky and feels fainting..

Flora planned to greet the girl. "Hello sweetie. You must be the girl in-"

"Yes I am. The little girl that you saw in the painting. I'm Stephanie Crew." Said her in a flat tune and still smirked at them.

"B-.. but I'm sorry.. You..you're already dead, right..?" Stella feels her teeth vibrating.

Stephanie nodded. "I'm a spirit. But I'm here not to scare you. You sisters should be the Winx fairies, right?" She asked.

Musa gave her a puzzled look. "How did you know?"

"It's not a problem. I knew you're magical and you can break the curse. My mom was an evil ghost and will show herself sometimes. You'll know when's the right time to use the Friendship Power." Explained Stephanie and then disappeared.

The Winx walks downstairs and found an old bedroom with a big and dusty canopy bed. As the Winx girls investigates the room, Bloom who feels tired sits in the canopy bed. Her friends looks confused, why did she sat in the bed. Does she realized what's happening behind her?

Bloom looks confused. "Why did you staring at me like that?"

"T-..that, that.." The girls shaky.

"What girls? 'That' what?" Bloom smirked.

Finally Aisha answered. "B-b-bloom..? D-do you realize..what's b-behind you?"

Bloom tries to turn back slowly and...

THE GHOST OF VALENTINA SAT BEHIND HER WITH A NASTY LOOK!

Bloom suddenly fainted and her friends holding her hands helping her to stand.

"Illusice!" Musa lifts her hand and make the ghost's gone. "Don't worry, she's now gone."

A moments later. Bloom just comes to consciousness in the sofa and everyhing was fuzzy and blurry.

"Girls, where am I? I couldn't see you clearly as before.." said Bloom weakly.

"I'm so grateful that I brought my magical eyeglasses. It'll fits your minus magically.. Take this, sweetie.." Flora smiled and gives Bloom her pink-framed eyeglasses from her small organizer bag. "How's the eyeglasses?"

"I felt much better. Thanks Flora." Bloom replied.

"You're welcome." Flora winked.

"Now everyone's ready? Let's find the way out! It's almost midnight!" Tecna seeing her watch.

Musa rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh, I even forgot that we're now in a trip, or should I say mission." The girls chuckles.

Then, the Winx heard the ring-ding-dong watch's sound signs of midnight and a female's laugh in the corridor. It sounds very loud and so creepy in the darkness..

Stella jumped and hugs Tecna. "Did you heard that..?"

Tecna hissed. "Get out Stella! We're all heard that. Maybe that was Valentina which Stephanie told us, her mother."

The voice coming closer, closer, and closer till the ghost stopped behind the girls, still invisible.

The Winx shrugged and when she starts to walk..

VALENTINA'S GHOST SHOWS HERSELF AND LAUGHING CREEPILY.

"AAAAA! VALENTINA'S GHOST!" The Winx girls screamed hysterically then runs very fast.

The ghost smirked coldly. "What? Scared? Great. Because I'm going to kill you! Hahahaha!" She laughs creepily.

"Separate!" Flora shouted.

They're running very fast and then separated. Aisha go with Flora, Bloom with Musa, and Stella with Tecna. They're taking a different ways to avoiding the ghost of Valentina.

"Uh-oh, seems that this door was locked. We can't get out of here!" Flora whispered as she checks the door.

Aisha thinking for a while, and she found a window. "You want to jump?"

"But we're in second floor! We'll knocked out if we try to jump!" Flora gave Aisha a puzzled look.

Both girls found a brilliant idea. "MAGIC WINX, SIRENIX!"

After the both girls got transformed, they're flying down from the window outside, looking for any help.

"Flora.. I don't care of our score soon. But we have to use magic! Come on let's use the portal!" Aisha appears a portal and enter it, followed by Flora.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Valentina still chasing Tecna and Stella. And then they found a dusty storeroom and enter it.

Stella coughed. "Shall we have a better place? Ugh! This place was so dusty! But I'm so grateful that she lost us. Ugh!"

"Stop complaining, Stell! We should use this chance to get out of here. We need magic. Can you use your Solarian Ring?" Tecna asked as she's busy typing her laptop.

"That's it! Sun power!" Stella shouted, but nothing happened. "Oh no! Tec, you have to check you magic! It's not working!" Said Stella panic.

Tecna snapped her finger to make a little sparkle but again, she couldn't do that.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh! So here you are little fairies! Now you can't get away from here!" Valentina laughed evilly.

"Not before you catch our friends too, ghost!" Tecna shouted.

Valentina rolled her red eyes. " Oh really? How if I've got them?" She snaps her finger then Musa and Bloom appears in that room and tied in a rope.

"Bloom! Musa! Are you alright?" Stella shouted. 'But where's Flora and Aisha?' She thought inside.

"Don't worry Stell, we're okay." Bloom convinced.

Valentina can't wait more longer. "Enough for your conversation worthless fairies! Now I'm going to kill you! And you'll haunt this castle as I do!" The ghost starts making a big purple ball and laugh evilly. "Enjoy your-"

"WAIT GHOST! You can't kill our friends!" Aisha suddenly appears in that room with Flora beside her in Sirenix form.

"Face us first!" Flora challenged.

Stephanie suddenly appeared. "Yes mom! You should stop this! They're coming to break the curse!" She shouted. But seems that her mother abandoned her nonchalantly.

Flora nodded sarcastically.

"Flora! Aisha! You're transforming! I'm so worried about you!" Stella shouted happily.

"Huh, I missed two worthless fairies. I'll kill you first then!" She threw a big purple ball and it hits Aisha against the wall.

"Aisha! NO!" The girls screamed hysterically.

Flora gave the ghost a sharp look. "You can't hurt my friends! I'll break the curse, with one rule. Don't hurt my friends and help us to go if I win."

"Okay. But if your spell's not working, I'll kill you all." Said Valentina.

"Deal" Flora convinced.

Flora throws her Sirenix sparkle against her friends who still in their normal looks then transforming to Sirenix.

"Come on girls! We need convergence!" Flora gestured as she helps Aisha to stands.

The Winx then makes a circle then flying and spinning. They're immagining to break the curse. They feels that their heart that was dark before, now was full of lights that brighten their heart. The light was pure bright and strong, yes it is. The power of friendship.

"Bring this castle back to life. Bring this kingdom to life. Bring this castle's people to the peace. Bring the peoples who stuck here to the gate of freedom. Bring the curse back to the sender. WINX CONVERGENCE!" The Winx girls shouted althogether.

A magical rainbow spreading around the castle and spinning around Valentina and Stephanie. The Winx did it! They broke the curse! Valentina and Stephanie's clothing turned into a pure white ball gown and a smiles grew in their lips.

"Thank you so much sisters! Congratulation!" Stephanie smiled.

"Yes I know you'll come here to help us. Thank you so much my dear!" Valentina smiled happily.

"You're welcome Mrs and Ms Crew. It's just our mission." Said Flora.

"As the gift, I'll give you all the power of illusion. It's useful for you." Valentina snapped her finger and gave the purple light to the Winx.

"Thanks! Now can you show us the way out?" Musa can't wait.

Stella realized something. "I even forgot if we're on a trip." She giggled.

"Sure."

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me by REVIEW, okay? So, I'll write the final chapter faster than fast! Whew! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 : Epilogue

**Here it is, the final chapter or should I say epilogue! This chapter was so short. Enjoy the last part of this story! It's always sad to say good bye .. XD**

* * *

Suddenly, a portal appears beside Aisha. The Winx waves their hand, and that mom and daughter waves their hand too before they're disappear. The Winx girls enter the portal quickly.

"Wow it's 7 AM here. We haven't sleep all night long!" Tecna chuckled.

"Come on girls!" Bloom runs to where Mrs. Faragonda and other teacher stands. The teacher seems worrying and looking for the misssing senior fairies.

"Oh my! Girls! Where did you go? We're all so worried! Where dod you slept last night?" Mrs. Griselda asked gratefully.

"We just experienced a long.. adventure! And earned a new power, the power of illusion! We haven't slept yet." Said Aisha proudly.

Mrs. Faragonda lift her thumbs up. "Great job, girls."

"I knew what you all did along the trip, girls. So I'll give you 95 in this test!" Said Professor Palladium as he writes their scores in the paper of test result.

"YAY!" The Winx Club Girls jumped and yelled happily.

"Now you can take your rest. Didn't slept all night long should be tiring.. Just rest, so you'll reafy fot another part of this trip!" Said Mrs. Faragonda.

The Winx nodded and go to their tent to sleep.

They're continuing their fun in the next days. They're really enjoys the trip so much, even Stella. Now, their saturates of school was gone. Their mind was now refreshed happily.

...And, ready for another missions and andventures!

-THE END-

* * *

**So, how's your experience during read my story? Although this story was ended, keep reviewing! See you in my next story and have a nice Friday night! :)**

**-Citra ^.^  
**


End file.
